


The Call

by dedeecated_dee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Stiles has a major crush on Derek, Time Travel, but not for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedeecated_dee/pseuds/dedeecated_dee
Summary: When the opportunity comes, take it right away. Welcome it with wide open arms. You'll never know if it will ever come around for the second time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! It's another omega!verse from me, hope some of you aren't tired of it yet. i don't know why exactly but i LOVE omega!Stilesxalpha!Derek. sorry not sorry! lol  
> there is a major character death, but it's just temporary, don't worry! that's why i chose not to use the archive warning. just like I promise on the tag, it's an angst with a happy ending :)))
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Stiles’s observing the old cellphone in his hand. It’s big – at least bigger than smartphones nowadays – and black. It also has an antenna and very heavy. Stiles can’t believe such thing still exists until now. He’s literally looking at a piece of prehistory.

“Does it still work?”, he asks his mother, who’s sipping her glass of lemonade on the couch in front of him, while his two-year-old brother and he sit on the carpeted floor. His mother shakes her head before answering. “No. I think it’s time already. I mean, it really lasted much longer than any phones I’ve ever had. Your grandma gave it to me when I was a sophomore in high school. It’s ancient, but I liked using it, even after I bought this”, his mother waves her iPhone 5, “it definitely stood up amongst all those slim phones”. Stiles hums in response. He gives the broken phone to Stuart, who squeals cheerfully and plays with it, mimicking their mother calling someone on the phone.

Claudia Stilinski gets up from the couch and proceeds to the kitchen to prepare lunch. After putting on her favorite apron, she takes out all the required ingredients from the fridge while whistling her favorite song. “Ah!”, she suddenly exclaims.

“What is it?”, Stiles asks, alarmed.

His mother doesn’t say anything for a moment, but then she looks at him with a really familiar sheepish grin. Stiles already knows what is coming, thus he turns to play with Stuart instead, ignoring his forgetful mother.

“It seems like we run out of salt…”

Stiles whines, “But I just got home! Not to mention it’s hot like hell is leaking out there!”

“But I haven’t asked you anything!”, defends his mother.

“But I already know what you’re gonna ask me. You do this at least once every two week, mom”

His mother pouts and he rolls his eyes. She does this too every single time. “Okay, okay! I’ll go. Stop pouting, you’re old”

Stiles gets up and puts on his cap with a very heavy heart. It’s really hot outside, he didn’t exaggerate. He wordlessly asks for the money. “Here you go. You can buy ice cream if you want”, she bribes. “Trust me, I do”, he replies before he goes out. Once outside, he debates inwardly whether going to the store on foot, considering it’s not really far, or by his bicycle because it’s hot like _hell is leaking, he wants to go back inside home as soon as humanely possible, dammit_! In the end, he chooses the latter. Obviously. He rides his bike on full speed, not really having a pleasant time like he usually does whenever he cycles, and arrives at the store not two minutes later. He parks his bike near the entrance carelessly, doesn’t know that somebody is watching him.

“Stiles?”

The small boy jumps and turns around. His eyes instantly widen at what – or rather, who – he sees. The voice that called him earlier belongs to Derek Hale, their school’s super talented baseball athlete a.k.a The Crush. It’s a common secret that Stiles, the omega, has been having the biggest crush on the alpha jock since first year of middle school (now they’re on second year). Derek knows it, too, but he never says anything about it. In fact, he acts like every thing is normal, which actually kills Stiles inside. Stiles never imagined he’d hope to be rejected instead of being ignored like this. _At least he doesn’t hate me for liking him_ , he tells himself. He smiles widely at Derek, who’s currently munching on a donut.

“Derek! What are you doing here?”

“I just finished practice and I was famished. So I went here and bought some donuts. You want some? I still got two”, the jock offers, but Stiles refuses.

“You’re not going home now, are you?”, Stiles asks hopefully.

“Well, I was actually thinking about finishing these donuts at home, but why did you ask?”

“Um, I came here to buy some salt because my mother forgot to buy it, again. So I’m just gonna go inside and buy it real quick and go back here and uh... will you wait for me?”

“O-okay?”, Derek looks flabbergasted.

Stiles puts his hand up as if command him to stand still on the spot. “I’ll be quick, I promise!”

He dashes inside like a madman and instantly searches for the salt. When he finds it, he goes to the cashier and waits impatiently as the lady puts the salt into his shopping bag.

He says, “Thank you!”, and rushes back outside to Derek.

Derek raises his eyebrows when Stiles is back. “That was fast”

“I told you, didn’t I?”, he grins, makes Derek chuckle. They both fall into silence after that.

_Now what?_ He thinks awkwardly as he sees Derek swallowing down the last bite of his donut.

“Hey, it looks like it’s gonna rain”, Derek says, looking up at the sky. Stiles follows suit. “No wonder it was so hot”

“Yeah”, Stiles responds.

“Well”, Derek grabs his sportbag from the ground, “We better go home now”.

Stiles panicks and without thinking grasps Derek’s arm. “No, wait! Would you like ice cream?”

Derek looks at him like he’s gone crazy and there’s a playful smile on his face. He glances down at Stiles’ hand on his arm before looking up at him again. “Your treat?”, he asks jokingly. Stiles nods quickly and goes back inside to buy ice cream for him and Derek.

“Here comes the ice cream!”, he takes one of the ice cream and gives the other ice cream to his crush. Derek thanks him sincerely.

“So...”, Stiles tries to break the awkward silence, “How was practice?”

Derek shrugs. “Same old, same old”. Stiles replies with just an “oh”. So much for starting a conversation.

A few minutes later a loud sound suddenly breaks the silence, startling the boys. Stiles notices it is Derek’s cellphone when Derek takes it out of his pocket. It’s a nice phone – it’s not iPhone for Stiles cannot see the bitten apple logo on the back of it – and its case is a beautiful grey color. He looks on as Derek’s talking with someone on the phone. He himself doesn’t have a cellphone, because his parents still think he doesn’t need it yet, but it’s okay and he doesn’t envy Derek or anyone else for that matter. But seeing his alpha crush in his sweaty baseball uniform and holding the somehow masculine-looking phone does funny things to Stiles’ mind and body. A while later, the phone call seems to be ended and Derek puts it back into his pocket.

“Your phone’s really cute”, Stiles blurts out. Derek raises one of his impressive eyebrows at him.

“Cute?”, he repeats in flat tone. Apparently no one says cute to an alpha.

“I mean, it’s not cute _cute_ , but it’s... cute, like you cute” Now both eyebrows raise high. Stiles blushes deeply, mentally banging his head to the wall beside him. “I mean, it’s a great phone...”, he corrects himself weakly, “...and it makes me want to call you”. He slaps his mouth forcefully with a hand and looks at Derek in horror.

Derek frowns heavily before bursting out in laughter. He laughs and laughs, making Stiles want to commit suicide right on the spot. He’s eventually be able to calm himself down after a minute of full laugh, tears covering his eyes. He wipes the tears and finally looks at Stiles with amusement in his eyes.

“Do you?”, he asks.

Now it’s Stiles’ turn to frown. “Do I what?”

“Want to call me?”

Stiles goes speechless. He lifts his shoulder and says meekly, “If I may”

“Of course you may,” Derek takes out a small notebook and a pen from his bag and writes down his number before ripping off the paper and giving it to the smaller boy, “Here’s my number. You can call me anytime, usually I’m up until 11”

Stiles takes the paper with shaking hands. He can’t believe this is happening! First he laughed at him, but now he’s giving him his number and said that he could call him _anytime_? He thinks he falls more in love with this guy.

“Anytime at all?”, he asks teasingly.

“Well, If I’m busy, I’ll just tell you that, and you can call me again when I’m free”, Derek explains.

Stiles smiles to himself, feeling embarassed out of the blue. He hears a thunder coming from the sky and not long after that, it drizzles, promising a heavy rain.

“We’d really better get going now”, Derek states.

“Yeah”, Stiles replies, still smiling slightly.

They part after saying goodbye, and if Stiles gets scolded by his mother for taking too long, well, Stiles is perfectly okay with that.

-

“Tie!”

A hand is pulling at his pajama shirt, making him look down to see the owner, who is Stuart. “Up! Up!”, his brother demands. Stiles, being a good big brother that he is, complies.

“Why, you demanding little sh—“, he stops himself, “...schwarzenegger”. Stuart is at that age when he records every single word he hears and copies it. If Stiles hadn’t been able to stop himself and Stuart copied him, he’d say hello to a month long punishment from his parents. Stuart babbles in his own language while his older brother is just standing there, in front of the home telephone set, with a little crumpled sheet of paper in his hand.

A great debate is going on within himself between his heart and his mind. He really wants to call Derek; wants to hear his voice but he’s not sure. He glances at the clock above him. 9.08 p.m. If what Derek said earlier is true, then he’s still awake now. His hand reaches out to the telephone.

“Stiles! It’s already late. Whomever you’re going  to call is probably already asleep now. Talk tomorrow” His mother walks up to him to snatch his brother and proceeds to go to Stuart’s room, leaving Stiles alone with dejection.

Stiles sighs and goes to his own room.

-

It’s lunch break, so as usual Scott is occupying Bob’s seat, Stiles’ chairmate, to have lunch together with him. “What’s that?!”, Stiles asks his friend, eyeing the mouth-watering chocolate macaroons in Scott’s food container. “Um, my dessert...?”, Scott answers uncertainly. Stiles groans. “Not fair!”, he says. “I demand your mother to teach mine how to bake sweet goods!”

Scott bursts out laughing. He pats Stiles’ shoulder a few times  as if telling him to be strong and he gives him one of his macaroons. “Next time, I’ll make you pay for it” Stiles sticks out his tongue. “As if! I’ll just go to your house before school, then”

Then a shadow falls on Stiles’ side of the table, making both boys suddenly stop laughing. It’s Derek. His posture is rigid and he looks so upset. Stiles casts a questioning glance at Scott, which is replied with a shrug. “Can I help you, Derek?”

“I want to talk to you”, the junior athlete answers curtly, “Alone”

Stiles looks at him puzzled but follows him walking out of the classroom. He looks back at Scott over his shoulder, and said boy is watching them with worry all over his face. Stiles smiles a little at his bestfriend, not sure if he’s convincing him... or himself. Derek’s never looked that angry and before he knows it, both he and Derek are already on the school yard.

“Why did you say what you said yesterday?”, Derek begins. Stiles furrows his eyebrows. Yesterday? They met at the mini market coincidentally and they talked a bit. As far as he can recall, there was no serious or even sensitive matter that went in their conversation, they even parted smiling and waving at each other. So what could...

Oh.

_Is this about the phone number? Does he regret giving it to me now?_

A reply is formed on the tip of his tongue but all that comes out is “What?”

Derek seems more upset by his reply. “What you said last night. On the phone!” Stiles’ eyes widen. He doesn’t understand, that’s impossible. “What? What are you talking about, Derek? I didn’t call you last night”

“Cut the crap, Stiles! I knew it was you!”, Derek raises his voice, his patience finally gone. But so is Stiles’.

“Don’t blame anybody so easily! I said I didn’t call, you jerkface!”

“You’re lying! You called me at half to ten or something last night”, Stiles gasps, “I was watching TV when my phone rang. When I picked it up, you didn’t say anything for a few seconds until finally you did. But you just said my name and hung up right away. But I knew it was you. Then thirty minutes later you called again, this time you called from outside, because I could hear a car passing. And you said the most ridiculous thing. You said I couldn’t go outside after school today. You were so persistent, no matter what I said, you wouldn’t stop forcing me to stay at home”

Stiles shakes his head, still can’t get a grip on what’s happening. “Why can’t you go outside today?”, he asks quietly. Derek keeps on glaring at him.

“Because I will die”

Derek continues, “You kept on talking shit but I was so irritated, so I hung up”

Stiles is so shaken. He really didn’t call Derek last night, and even if he had, why on earth would he have said that to him? This all is so surreal. Stiles has no idea what to say in order to convince him that he didn’t do it.

“But I really didn’t call you, Derek”, he defends weakly. “I was going to, but my mom said that you were probably asleep already, so I restrained myself. And I definitely didn’t say those things. I wouldn’t even dream of it”

The jock stares at him unbelievingly before finally turns and walks away.

“Whatever”

When Stiles comes back to class, he can’t explain anything to Scott so he keeps silent. Thank God, at least Scott understands. Later on when they’re on the bus to home , Scott keeps making jokes about anything at all, just so Stiles can keep laughing and forget about whatever happened between him and Derek today. Scott never forces Stiles to tell him anything from the start of their friendship, and for that Stiles is forever grateful. Stiles gets off first and says goodbye to him with a wide grin.

“’Alo? Good mo’ning. Ah, yeah, yeah, yeah. ‘Kay. Buhbye!”

Stiles watches his brother, who’s currently pretending to talk with someone on their mom’s old phone, with great amusement. It must be nice to be him right now. Stuart makes an upset expression and starts to yell on the phone, making Stiles chuckle. He must be imitating their mom who sometimes gets a call from some salesman and ends up yelling at the poor guy. His mind suddenly rewinds today’s incident and he sighs, plopping himself down on the couch. He really wants to know the person who called Derek and said those things. They even have the same voice as his! Just yesterday they were perfectly fine, but now Derek doesn’t even want to look at him.

“I can’t leave things hanging on. I have to talk to him one more time”, he says to himself. So he gets up and out the door to go to Derek’s house.

Somehow he forgets that he has a bicycle and just runs, but fortunately he sees Derek halfway. He is on his baseball uniform and holding his sportbag on his right hand. Stiles tries to wave at him.

“Derek! Der— OH MY GOD!“

Stiles doesn’t know how or where to start, it happened so fast. But Derek is already lying there on the asphalt. Bleeding and unmoving. The car is long gone.

“Call 911!”, Stiles hears someone screaming. People start to gather around Derek’s body, but Stiles can’t feel his own. It’s as if he’s watching a movie. As if he’s not there. He knows he’s breathing, knows that his heart is going crazy, but it feels like he’s in someone else’s body. The ambulance comes and takes Derek’s body away to God knows where and people proceed to continue minding their own bussinesses, with some of them voicing their thoughts about what a tragical accident it was to their friends. Stiles still doesn’t move.

Stuart pats his cheek in vain to get his attention, his mom is talking quietly on the phone, and his dad just arrived home as soon as he got the news to check up on him. Stiles can’t remember how he got home, he doesn’t know what he’s watching on TV; he just hears the noise. He’s not even crying. But it’s calming him, the noise that is; keeping him aware that he’s at home, he’s safe.

He’s not alone.

“Stiles...”, his mom calls him with a small voice. Stiles already knows what she’s going to say. He doesn’t want to hear it.

“Stiles, he couldn’t make it”, his mom is crying now, “I’m sorry...”

He doesn’t have the energy to respond.

In the evening, after taking a bath, he goes to the living room and sits down on the couch. His mother and Stuart are already asleep in their rooms and his dad has gone back to the station. He turns on the TV just to get the noise to keep him accompanied, then his mom’s old cellphone that is abandoned on the carpet catches his eyes. He picks it up and a few moment later pulls out the crumpled paper with Derek’s number from his pajamas pants’ pocket.

_In the end I didn’t get to call him..._ He thinks.

Without thinking he presses the number on the phone and brings it to his ear.

“Hello, Derek”, he starts, smiling to himself.

“How are you? I’m...”, tears are blurring his vision, “... I’m fine”

It’s all coming back to him now. He buries his face in his hands and finally cries. He lets out all his pent-up emotions. He misses Derek so much. He hates that they didn’t even say goodbye properly. He hates that Derek’s last thought of him was he tricked and threatened him on the phone. He hates that he didn’t call him yesterday.

“Derek... Derek, please...” He doesn’t know what he’s begging for.

His thumb accidentally presses the call button and suddenly the dialling tone is heard. Stiles opens his eyes in shock. “What?” He brings the phone back to his ear. Yes, he didn’t mishear it. The tone is still there.

“Wha— How can it be? How—“

A voice that Stiles misses so bad finally comes through. “Hello, Derek speaking”

Stiles’ whole body freezes. This cannot be happening. No, he’s having a nightmare right now.

“Um, hello? Anybody there?”

“De-Derek?”

“Oh, hi, Stiles!”

Stiles hurriedly hangs up. His mind is going a mile a minute. That’s impossible. That was obviously Derek’s voice, but how? It couldn’t be machine, could it? Then he remembers. He quickly looks at the clock and what he sees is really terrifying.

_“You called me at half to ten or something last night”_

 It’s 9.40.

_“But you just said my name and hung up right away”_

Stiles gasps. He shakes his head in denial. “No, no, no, no”, he mutters. He gets up and runs to the main door, slowly opening it as not to wake up his mother and brother. Once outside he runs again at full speed to the place where Derek was hit. Hope blooms in his heart. So Derek is still alive! Whoever called his mother earlier must’ve been mistaken. Derek wouldn’t answer his call if he’s dead, now would he?

But he’s nearing his destination when his heart breaks again even before he arrives. There, on the sidewalk a few inches from the spot where Derek had lied, flowers and candles have been put. Stiles looks lifelessly on what’s before him before finally falls down to his knees. His eyes move to the phone and the paper sheet in his right hand. He’s probably going crazy, but if his feeling is right...

He calls Derek again.

“Hello?”, comes Derek’s voice.

“Derek...”

“Stiles? Why did you hang up? What’s wrong?”

Even if he didn’t tell Derek, he still knew that it was him.

“Derek, tomorrow after school, you have to stay at home! You can’t go outside!”, Stiles says.

“What, why? What are you talking about? I have baseball practise, Stiles”, Derek sounds very confused.

“Forget the practise! You—“

_“You kept on talking shit but I was so irritated, so I hung up”_

Stiles stops himself. If he keeps talking, Derek will get annoyed and all of this will be pointless. Or does he really not be able to change this fate after all?

“Hello? Stiles, you there?”, Derek’s voice breaks his thought.

“Derek”

Derek starts to sound annoyed, “What’s wrong with you, Stiles?”

“Please, listen to me this one time”

_No_ , he thinks to himself.

_You already failed once._

“I beg you, Derek. I beg you to please, **please** , stay at home after school tomorrow”

_Don’t scare him by saying that he would die._

“For just one day. Please, Derek. Tomorrow at school, I probably won’t remember that I called you, but please trust me. Just once”

Derek is silence on the other side, but he still hasn’t hung up, so it’s fine. Stiles is holding his breath.

“Okay, I understand. So I can’t go outside tomorrow?”

Stiles smiles, eyes getting watery. “Yes. Thank you”

“Would you come to my house, then?”

It’s impossible. “Of course”

“I’ll go to your house tomorrow”, he wipes the tears on his cheek. He knows it’s impossible but he still wants to indulge this moment. Even though he perfectly knows that Derek will never come back.

“Yeah? You promise, right? I’ll wait for you!”, why does Derek sound so happy, Stiles has no idea.

“Yes”, he nods, although Derek can’t see him, “I promise”

Even though this is all unreal...

 “I’ll bring ice cream, all right?”

“Really?! Then I want the biggest ice cream cone!”

Even though it’s impossible to go back to the past...

“I’ll surely come. You just wait at your home, okay?”

At least Stiles finally got to call him and hear his voice once again.

“Okay! See you tomorrow!”

Derek hangs up first and Stiles is left dumbfounded and shaken up. Why is this happening to him? He doesn’t think there’s even a slightest bit of his heart that’s not broken right now. He thought just by hearing his voice, it would be enough. All of it was already a miracle. But he is wrong. For the second time this day, he breaks down.

“Derek...”, he sobs brokenly and keeps saying his name like a mantra.

All of a sudden dizziness hits him. He takes a deep breath and slowly opens his eyes.

“What?!”

It’s day again out of nowhere and he notices that he wears what he wore this afternoon when he ran to meet Derek. When the accident happened. He sees people gathering around something and there is smoke. He runs towards it. “There’s a car crash. The driver was drunk”, someone says in the background. Said car hit a big tree and the paramedics are trying to get the unconscious driver out of the car. There is nobody lying on the asphalt. The car didn’t hit anyone. It didn’t hit Derek. Stiles then walks away from the crowd and continues to run to Derek’s house. He sees him walking out of his house.

“Derek!”, he shouts. Derek turns at him and he’s perked up.

“Woah, Stiles!”, he says shockingly when Stiles immediately embraces him without saying anything. Derek freezes for a few seconds but eventually he hugs him back.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”, he asks worriedly when he sees that the smaller boy is crying. He wipes his cheeks gently with his thumbs and waits for him to answer.

“There was a car crash not far from here. The driver was drunk. It was so dangerous!”, Stiles says with a distressed expression.

“Really? Thank God, I stayed at home, then”, Derek smiles at him. Stiles bashfully nods. “I was going to go to your house, you took so long. I got worried”

Stiles grins at him, doesn’t know what to say. “Ah! I forgot the ice cream!”, he exclaims, making  Derek laugh. He grabs Stiles’ left hand with his right.

“Let’s go buy it together”, he says, which Stiles responds just by nodding and looking as red as tomato.

“But you said I’m not allowed to go outside today?”, Derek enquires, looking at him slightly as they are walking. Stiles sighs out a relieved breath and smiles gratefully at him.

“It’s okay now”

Everything is fine now. And the old phone is gone. If you find it, maybe you can also go back to “that day”.


End file.
